Amiga mía
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: One Shot' ¿Que sucede cuando tú y tu mejor amiga se enamoran del mismo chico?


**Aquí estoy con mis fanficts torturantes! XD**

**El sábado, haciendo zapping, enganché Pasión de Sábado (ese programa muggle argentino de cumbia, cuarteto y demás yerbas ¬¬) obviamente, iba a cambiar el canal al instante, pero una chica rubia cantando me llamó la atención. Escuché la canción que cantaba, y casi me pongo a llorar. En mi cabeza se formó al instante esta historia, que espero que ustedes disfruten n.n**

**Pareja:** Harry/Lunacon Harry/Ginny implícito

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de nada, excepto de la historia, claro. Los personajes son de J.K.Rowling y la canción "Amiga mía" (lo que está en _cursiva_) es de Agrupación Mex.

_**Amiga mía**_

_Óyeme, por favor  
__No digas nada, perdóname_

¿Cómo poder expresar en palabras todo lo que siento? El dolor se arremolina en mi pecho al saber que te hago sufrir. Que me odias como nada en el mundo. Necesito que me perdones, aunque lo que hice sea imperdonable.

Te traicioné. Traicioné tu confianza, tu amistad

¿Pero que hacer si lo amo tanto?

Cada vez que me mira, mi corazón intenta escapar de mi pecho, intenta correr desbocadamente a reunirse con el suyo.

Tal vez nunca te lo dije, pero me enamoré de él casi al mismo tiempo que tú: cuando lo vi entrar por primera vez al Gran Salón, en mi primer año. Todos lo señalaban como el chico que había entrado al colegio en un coche muggle volador, y cuando volteé a verlo, quede inmediatamente prendada de sus ojos verdes.

Me correspondió por cinco años oírte hablar de cuanto lo amas y por eso lo tengo tan claro. Lo amas más que tu propia vida, lo sé.

No creas que no intenté olvidarme de él... hubiera podido salir con otros chicos, tal como hiciste tú... pero ¿quien iba a corresponder a la patética Lunática Lovegood? Por eso, no intenté intervenir cuando él te besó y comenzaron a salir. Estaba convencida que jamás le gustaría siquiera, que mucho menos se podría enamorar de mí.

¿Para qué arruinar tu felicidad, amiga?

Eso pensaba... hasta anoche...

_Anoche entre sus brazos me sentí realmente enamorada_

Anoche me dijo por primera vez "te amo". No sólo fue la primera vez que él me lo dijo, sino que fue la primera vez que **alguien** me lo dijo.

_Se que tú pensarás  
__que esto es un juego entre los dos  
__Te juro que esta vez me enamoré  
__Como nunca, yo me enamoré._

La infinita ternura y la fogosa pasión que siguieron a esas dos palabras fueron suficiente prueba para corroborar su verdad.

Anoche supe lo que era verdaderamente amar y ser amado, entregar por completo el cuerpo y el alma a otra persona, en medio de un mar de sensaciones tan parecidas y tan distintas...

No pude negarme a sus innumerables muestras de afecto y amor, el amor que con cada beso, caricia, palabra o mirada me transmitía.

_Amiga mía, sé que estoy quitándote al hombre de tu vida  
__Amiga mía, sé que estoy matándote y él sienta tu agonía_

Soy consciente que todo esto te duele infinitamente, pero es la pura verdad: Lo amo tanto o mas que tú. Por mas que lo intento, no puedo negar mis sentimientos. Y me siento horrible al clavarte el puñal de la traición...

_Amiga mía, que difícil es decirte amiga ahora  
__Amiga mía, lo amo tanto y sé que él a mí también me adora._

Me siento una sucia traidora al imaginarme un futuro feliz junto a él, porque sé que este lugar era tuyo. Mucha gente me dice que ahora es mi lugar y que no me preocupe, que ya se te pasará... pero si tú sufres, yo sufro. Si a ti te duele, a mi me duele el doble.  
Simplemente, te quiero tanto que no puedo... no puedo ser feliz si me desprecias, si me odias.

Necesito tu perdón...

_Para ti, sé que soy  
__La gran culpable entre los dos  
__Comprende, lo de ustedes terminó  
__Antes que llegara yo_

¿Cómo saber que no volvería contigo una vez terminado el peligro¿Cómo imaginar que su amor por ti había menguado tanto?

Fue su elección, suya y de su corazón. Y el por qué de su opción deberás preguntárselo a él, porque ni yo lo sé.

Pero ahora, te lo suplico: Por favor, no me hagas elegir entre el amor de mi vida, y mi mejor amiga, mi soporte durante todos estos años de burlas y soledad.

No me hagas escoger entre las dos personas que más amo en todo el mundo.

_Amiga mía, sé que estoy quitándote al hombre de tu vida  
__Amiga mía, sé que estoy matándote y él sienta tu agonía  
__Amiga mía, que difícil es decirte amiga ahora  
__Amiga mía, lo amo tanto y sé que él a mí también me adora._

Ginny, perdóname por amar al hombre incorrecto, perdóname por amar a tu hombre...  
Perdóname por amar a mi hombre...

**Si llegaron hasta aquí sin tirar el monitor por la ventana, se merecen un premio XD  
****¿Críticas, sugerencias, alabanzas, tomatazos, cartas bomba, avadas electrónicos, howlers?  
****Denle al botoncito ese violeta ese que pone "GO" XD Prometo responder en reviews o por email n.n (porque esto es un oneshot)  
Mil gracias por leer! (y deprimirse conmigo n.nu)  
_Carly McKinnon  
_Administradora G.A.P.S.S  
Miembro Orden Severusiana  
Miembro Story-Weavers**


End file.
